M.A.S.S.
M.A.S.S. were a British alternative rock band, formed in Camden, London in 2001. The lineup of the group comprised Justine Berry (vocals), Jonny Green (guitar, vocals), Andy Miller (guitar), Paul Hegland (bass) and Stuart McMillan (drums). In early 2002 they independently recorded their debut single "Hey Gravity", which was subsequently licensed to Radiate Records and released in July 2002. This was picked up by several DJs on Radio One, including Steve Lamacq and John Peel. A second single, "Live A Little", was issued in February 2003 on two record labels: Purr issued a 7" while Mandita handled the CD single. The band issued their debut LP "Revolution" in June 2004. In the summer of 2005, recording sessions for a second LP were undertaken in San Francisco with producer Jeff Saltzman, noted at the time for his work on the Killers' debut LP "Hot Fuss". By the end of 2005, before the album was completed, guitarist Green had left the band. After continuing as a four piece, an entry on the band's official blog announced on 22 March 2006 that M.A.S.S. were no more http://mass.blogspot.co.uk/. Having recruited a new guitarist in the shape of Anna Hall, the band changed their name to Hey Gravity! The unreleased recordings for the second M.A.S.S. album were completed and became their debut, entitled "Risen". It was released on Dad Records in France in February 2007. Links To Peel :"I like the cut of their jibs. Whatever that means." (26 November 2002) Peel was very taken with the group's debut single, "Hey Gravity", commenting "what a dandy record that is" http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/03_July_2002 after the second of three airings he gave it on the show during the summer of 2002. M.A.S.S. were subsequently invited to record a session for the programme that autumn. At the end of the year, "Hey Gravity" was voted into that year's Festive 50 at #6. The band's second single, "Live A Little", was also warmly received by Peel in early 2003. Listeners to the show voted this into the 2003 Festive 50 at #35. Peel met Justine and Andy from the band in Groningen on 08 January 2004. M.A.S.S. were there to play at the Vera venue for the Eurosonic festival the following evening. Peel had a chat with the pair on air, during which he expressed his disappointment that their set wasn't being recorded for later broadcast on his programme. The group's debut LP "Revolution" would eventually feature on the show in August 2004, when Peel intimated that he'd been waiting to receive a vinyl copy before playing it. He only appears to have played the one track from it though. Festive Fifty Entries *2002 Festive Fifty: Hey Gravity #6 *2003 Festive Fifty: Live A Little #35 Sessions 1. Recorded 2002-10-31. Broadcast 26 November 2002. *Right Side / Live A Little / Fake Talk / Something Tells Me Other Shows Played ;2002 ]] *19 June 2002: Hey Gravity (7") Radiate *03 July 2002: Hey Gravity (7") Radiate *18 July 2002: Hey Gravity (CD single) Radiate *26 December 2002: Hey Gravity (Festive 50 #6) ;2003 *14 January 2003: Give Me A Break ('Live A Little' single) White label *16 January 2003: Live A Little (single) Mandita *23 January 2003: Give Me A Break ('Live A Little' single) Mandita *29 January 2003: Live A Little (7") Purr *30 January 2003 (Radio Eins): Unbreakable ('Live A Little' single) Mandita *19 February 2003: Live A Little (single) Mandita *24 December 2003: Live A Little (CD single) Mandita (Festive 50 #35) ;2004 *08 January 2004: Testify (LP sampler) White label *18 August 2004: Get Ready (LP - Revolution) There's A Riot Goin' On ;Others *June 2002 (Peel's Record Box): Hey Gravity (single) *July 2002 (Peel's Record Box): Hey Gravity (single) *January 2003 (Peel's Record Box): Live A Little (single) External Links *Myspace *Official blog *Second LP recording blog *2004 tour diary Category:Artists